Recently, analyses, such as gene analysis, clinic diagnosis, and drug screening, using a microchip device (a micro-fluid device) are established in the fields of chemistry, biochemistry, pharmaceutical science, medical science, and veterinary science.
An example analysis method of analyzing the concentration or the amount of a specific constituent contained in a sample is a method including a separating process of separating the specific constituent from the sample and a process of detecting the separated specific constituent. For example, in the case of an analysis method through a capillary electrophoresis technique, a migration solution is filled in a separation fluid channel of a microchip device, and a sample is introduced in one-end side of the separation fluid channel. Upon application of a voltage across both ends of the separation fluid channel, an electroosmotic flow of causing the migration solution to move from the positive side to the negative side is generated. Moreover, by the application of the voltage, the specific constituents attempt to move in accordance with respective electrophoretic levels. Hence, the specific constituent moves in accordance with a velocity vector generated by a synthesis of the velocity vector of the electroosmotic flow and the velocity vector of the movement by electrophoresis. This movement separates the specific constituent from other constituents. When the separated specific constituent is detected by, for example, an optical scheme, the amount or the concentration of the specific constituent can be analyzed.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-117302 discloses a compact micro-chemical system which needs no alignment of optical axes and which has a high measurement sensitivity. The micro-chemical system includes a tabular member with a fluid channel filled with a liquid sample, an optical fiber with a lens, a light source unit that emits excitation light and detection light, and a detecting apparatus. The optical fiber with the lens includes a gradient index rod lens, and an optical fiber having one end connected to the gradient index rod lens and another end connected to the light source, and an FC connecter provided in the halfway therebetween. The FC connector includes FC plugs and adaptors fixing respective FC plugs, and is coupled together by screwing the FC plugs into respective adaptors.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-300721 discloses a thermal lens spectroscopic analyzing system and a thermal lens signal correcting method which can precisely measure a sample even if a thermal lens signal intensity is changed due to an external environmental change. According to such technologies, the thermal lens spectroscopic analyzing system includes a micro-chemical chip formed with grooves in which a liquid sample is filled, a gradient index rod lens which collects excitation light and detection light propagated from a light source unit in the liquid sample through an optical fiber and which generates a thermal lens signal, and a photoelectric converter that detects respective light intensities of the excitation light and the detection light and the intensity of the thermal lens signal. The measured value of the intensity of the thermal lens signal is corrected by integrating the measured value of the intensity of the thermal lens signal (the predetermined intensity of the excitation light/the measured intensity of the excitation light) and/or a second ratio (the predetermined intensity of the detection light/the measured intensity of the detection light).
International Application Publication No. WO 2010/010904 A discloses an analyzing apparatus that includes an optical fiber which guides light from a light source to a microchip. The analyzing apparatus employs a configuration in which a ferrule holding an end of the optical fiber for guiding the light from the light source to the microchip is held so as to be movable in the vertical direction while being maintained in a condition biased by a coil spring in a holder, and abuts the microchip.